Shooting Star
by Nefrure
Summary: A little tearjerker of a last goodbye for Renkotsu and Naya.


Sorry I haven't been around forever. Aside from life getting in the way, I didn't have a comp and my story seems to want to stay in my head. I was listening to the song quoted below and it gave me the idea for a Renkotsu/Naya one shot. Its a beautiful song and though Renkotsu isn't a rock star its a good background song for a last goodbye. Or so I think anyway. I warn it may be a tearjerker for some. Enjoy regardless and now that I have a comp again I will hopefully have more ideas for tidbits of my Inuyasha epic. I don't own the character of Renkotsu. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and besides Sesshomaru, he is a most wonderful creation indeed. The only character I own is Naya. Enjoy!

** Shooting Star**

The day was warm. Sunbeams pierced the canopy of leaves giving the forest an ethereal glow. The birds chirped happily praising the beautiful summer day. Renkotsu walked along the forest path, lost in thought. He reflected on his latest failure and just whether or not Bankotsu knew he was using Ginkotsu's shard. Something told him Bankotsu knew but wasn't saying anything which irked Renkotsu all the more. Involuntarily shuddering, he wondered just how much longer it would be before Bankotsu killed him for it. Another thought forced itself into his head and though it made a small smile creep across his face, it also made his heart clench and he stopped walking.

Naya. He still remembered the look on her face when he first saw her after he was resurrected. She was happy to see him yet there was such sadness in her eyes. He remembered her tears when she hugged him. Tears of joy and sadness. Every time he saw her afterward the sadness had never left her eyes. He had asked her about it but she wouldn't say. He worried cause she had always told him what was bothering her. He frowned as he thought of his wife and how hard the last 10 years must've been for her. He hated the fact that he would leave her again knowing that there was no way he could defeat Bankotsu. Even if he did Naraku would just take the shards from him. Either way he was going back to the underworld and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Either way she would have to live without him again.

'You're always so cute when you're deep in thought.'

A voice snapped Renkotsu out of his reverie. His head shot up and saw Naya standing in front of him, with a knowing grin on her face. Her magenta eyes sparkling as they reflected a stray sunbeam that was peaking out from the dense leaves. For the first time, the sadness wasn't in her eyes. There was no trace of it. Her eyes were filled with happiness for once.

'And this is when you tell me not to think so hard or I'll give myself an aneursym' Renkotsu replied, smiling

'Normally but since you're already dead, such a comment hardly applies' she answered, snickering.

'Yeah, yeah' he said. 'So how did you find me?'

'Are you seriously asking that question?' she inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

'Yes!' he exclaimed seriously. 'I know you can sense people but I also know you can't sense the dead. So how are you able to find me?'

Naya lifted her hand and fingered the steel ring Renkotsu had made for her when they got married. He wore an identical ring on his ring finger. It wasn't japanese custom but he thought it would be a nice touch. She turned the ring around a few times before shifting her gaze back to him.

'I don't even know myself,' she admitted. 'but all I know is the rings are the connection between us. Just before I heard you had been resurrected, Sesshomaru told me it pulsed while I was sleeping. I didn't feel it which I thought was strange. You'd think I would. A few days later it pulsed again and I saw you in my mind. I stopped dead in my tracks and wondered why the hell I would see you after all this time, let alone why the ring would pulse. So I went ahead and took a side trip to the village. When they saw me, their faces drained of color. It struck me as rather odd since usually when they see me they wave and say hello. Before I could say anything to them, they pointed in the direction of the shrine and I ran over there as fast I could. When I got there and saw the stone split in two and the building collapsed, I knew right away the reason why the ring had pulsed and why I had seen you. I felt around for your aura but didn't find anything beyond the regions inhabitants. Suddenly an image of the mountain temple flashed in my mind so headed for it knowing you were there.'

Renkotsu looked down for a few moments, thinking. As strange as it was, the rings being the connection between them made sense. He did forge them after all for their wedding and were a matching set. It made complete sense.

'Why do you still wear it?' he asked curiously as he looked up again at her. 'I thought you would've taken it off long ago.'

'I've never taken it off.' Naya answered, a hint of sorrow in her voice. 'I couldn't bring myself to. It was only thing I had left of you aside from memories of what I had done. It made me feel as if you were still here.'

'What do you mean what you had done?' Renkotsu asked seriously. 'What happened wasn't your fault. Never blame yourself. I can't believe you even would.'

Naya sighed and looked sadly at him. She knew this is why they were here.

'It was all my fault,' she said, sighing again. 'Bankotsu was the only one who was supposed to die. It was a deriliction of duty on my part and you were all punished for it. Therein was my punishment. Naraku was only the means of your revival into this world. The Gods brought you back so I can put the wrong things right. Which is why I'm telling you this. I don't want forgiveness. I have told you what you have a right to know and therefore I have set things right'

Renkotsu stared at her as he tried to understand. He wasn't sure what to think really. Or if there was really anything to think about. He walked over to where she was standing and looked into her eyes. The same ones that had mesmerized him all those years ago. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight to his chest. Suddenly he felt her shudder against him as she sobbed uncontrollably.

'I'm so sorry.' She said, her voice muffled against his body.

He was silent as he held her close to him. There was nothing he could say to ease her pain. She had suffered more than he thought and his heart ached in tune with her sobs. Some time later she was silent and her tears had dried.

'I don't know how much time I have left,' Renkotsu began quietly. 'but I want you to know how much I love you. You gave me something to live for and gave me joy that I didn't deserve.'

He looked down at her as he wiped away a tear he saw coursing down her cheek with his thumb. She was silent as she sniffled.

'Nothing can take that from us,' he continued. 'not even death. Whatever the reason why myself and the others aren't here doesn't matter. It happened that way and life goes on. You of all people know that all too well. Just promise me that you will not allow yourself to live in the moment when we lost each other. Be happy for both of us. I am alive as long as you are. Don't look back at our time with sorrow. Look at it as time we had together when I was the happiest man in the world because you loved me. I am only mortal and my time is short anyway. You have lived through countless ages and will see many more. I am always with you. Move on my koishii. Be happy for both of us. I know you will always remember the warm summer day we spent together and there is my immortality.'

'I couldn't forget you even if I tried.' She said as she looked up at him. 'it is the curse of immortality. To always remember those who you knew and loved. You have no idea how many times I've wished I didn't have to remember.'

'Perhaps,' he answered. 'but I don't want you to think of remembering me as part of that downside. I want you to remember me with love and happiness. Remember me and the others as we were and not the fact we aren't here anymore. Mortals are shooting stars in the backdrop of time. We had our time here and now its over. As long as you remember us, thats all that matters. Listen to the wind my love and you will hear us.'

She nodded but said nothing. He smiled warmly at her as he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her arms tighten around him and returned his kiss. After a few minutes he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

'Just know that I can rest in peace now.' He said warmly. 'I got to see you again and no matter what happens I am happy. It was worth it. Now I have to go find Jakotsu. I just wanted you know in case we don't see one another again.'

'I love you,' she said softly. 'whether or not I see you again this time, I will see you later at some point.'

He smiled at her as he turned and walked away. He went a few feet before he turned around to get one last glance at the woman he loved so deeply. He wanted this to be the last image he had of his wife to take with him back to the underworld. He smiled at her again and waved. She waved back and returned his smile. He turned again and disappeared from the forest path.

'Johnny died one night, died in his bed

Bottle of whiskey, sleeping tablets by his head

Johnny's life passed him by like a warm summer day

If you listen to the wind you can still here him play

Don't you know that you are a shooting star

Don't you know, don't you know

Don't you know that you are a shooting star

And the whole world will love you just as long as you are'

-Shooting Star, Bad Company


End file.
